


Kaede x Shuichi Oneshots

by StarDragon25



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Confessions, F/M, Goddess, Heartache, Kitsune/Fox Boy, Romance, Secret Crush, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarDragon25/pseuds/StarDragon25
Summary: Kaede x Shuichi Oneshots. Requests are allowed.





	1. We can never be together

The beauty of nature is unrivaled by anything else. However, Shuichi thought differently. To him, Kaede was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

His heart jumped at the sight of her. He looked at her mediating as he was sweeping the inside of the shrine temple with a broom. Her blonde was very dazzling when brightened by sunlight. Her kimono was also very pretty. She looked like a divine goddess, her aura radiating with beauty and gentleness.

Shuichi felt his heart sank. As much as he loved her, it wasn't meant to be. He was a spirit, a servant to the gods. He was Kaede's spirit, her servant. It would be taboo for them to establish a romantic relationship. They would both be punished and he might never see her again.

His tail stopped wagging and his ears drooped. These laws are unfair! Why couldn't he be with her? All he wanted was to confess his innermost feelings to her. He was her servant, not a friend, or lover. She was his mistress and goddess. It would never change, no matter how much he wished for it.

He looked at her with a longing desire in his eyes. Everyday, the pain in his heart worsened. Even if she loved him, it wouldn't last. If he could cry right now, he would have done so already. But for her sake and his own, he would bury his feelings for her and throw them away.

Being a servant…. can be cruel in many ways. Having your heart shattered into thousands of pieces is one of them.


	2. Reminiscence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi remembers events from his childhood that help him understand why he loves Kaede. Prequel to the first chapter.

Sakura Trees:  
“Oh, look at the Sakura trees, they're so beautiful!” The little girl ran up to see them up close. “Mistress, please wait!,” her servant called out as he ran after her. She turned around and faced him. “Come on Saihara-kun, they look so beautiful,” she happily laughed as she resumed running towards them. “Please wait,” he pleaded. She giggled at him. “You're too slow~”

Festival:  
“Look at these pretty decorations. Oh! There's food being sold over there. Let's go” Kaede grabbed his hand and dragged him along. The boy's protest was ignored as she smiled at him, causing him to blush. Her smile was really beautiful to him, it caused his heart to skip a beat.

Being Sick:  
Shuichi's breathing was very slow and soft as his was flushed red. Kaede placed a hand on his forehead. “He’s really sick, isn't he?” She watched him flapped his ears as he shook in his sleep from being cold. He let out a quiet whimper. His tail stopped moving as his breathing grew quieter. “Shuichi….” She couldn't bear to watch her only friend suffer like this. A goddess doesn't allow her servants to suffer like this. She laid next to him and wrapped her arms around his waist as she moved closer to his body. He stopped shaking after a few minutes and began showing signs of normal breathing. Kaede closed her eyes and fell asleep with him. A tiny smile could be seen on Shuichi's face.

Comfort:  
“Lady Kaede, why are you kind to me?,” Shuichi asked as she stroked his hair while he rested on her lap. “You are my closest and only friend,” she responds. She rubbed his ears, causing him to happily sigh. “I care about you very much, Shuichi. You are the most important person in my life,” she states. “But… I’m just a servant, nothing more, nothing less,” he politely argues. “You are _my_ _servant_ ,” she emphasizes. “Therefore, I am allowed to treat you as such. The others can not tell me to not treat you with kindness.”

So many memories from the past and more to come. The young kitsune reflected on them, learning from them. All his life, he was obeying and protecting her. She was his purpose, his reason for living. How ironic, a predator spirit like him was acting like a puppy, desperate for attention from it's master. He was happy when she praised him or acknowledged what he had done for her. It was a tragedy that these memories only added to the sorrow in his aching heart.

 


	3. I can't hold back my feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU, where Kaede and Shuichi are step siblings.

“Akamatsu-san, we shouldn't be doing this. What if we get caught l?

 

The girl have him a reassuring look. “Saihara-kun, we’ll be fine. Our parents won't be home for another 3 hours. Besides,” she gives him a longing look. “I… can't hold back my feelings anymore. I-I love you, Saihara-kun, not as a brother, but something more.”

 

He looked back at her. “Akamatsu-san…” Shuichi gulps. “I… love you as well,” he confessed, his cheeks turning bright red. He shyly looked away, embarrassed by his confession. However, Kaede cupped his cheek and turned him towards her.

 

“Saihara-kun…” Kaede leaned forward and kissed him, making the boy’s face even redder. Shuichi felt his heart ache at first, not being able to accept this sudden display of affection.

 

He closes his eyes and kisses back. He eventually felt his heart calm down, finally accepting the reality of the situation in front of him. Kaede loved him back, just like how he loved her.

 

Their kiss became more passionate, happy that they could finally display their love for each other without anyone interfering.

 

As they continued showing affection towards each other, a common thought flashed in their heads.

‘ _I won't allow anyone to drift us apart.’_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating, I've been busy with school lately.


End file.
